A Deusa da Lua
by Tzara Tristan
Summary: Uma criança nasce no dia da lua azul. um fenômeno que só acontece à cada 200 anos! e com ela nasce a esperança de uma povo na luta pela paz!
1. Default Chapter

**A DEUSA DA LUA **

**CAPÍTULO – 1 **

**A LUA AZUL **

_**"Ser uma bruxa é ter as forças do céu,**_

**_A luz do sol..._**

**_O brilho da lua..._**

**_O resplendor do fogo..._**

**_A presteza do vento..._**

**_A profundidade do mar..._**

**_A estabilidade da terra e a firmeza de uma rocha."_**

Há muito tempo atrás na Idade Medieval no Japão... no tempo dos reis, rainhas, bruxas e magos, havia uma pequena aldeia muito bonita e pacata onde viviam felizes seus moradores... nesta aldeia também viviam bruxas e magos... tal qual a bela jovem Nadeshico, que acabara de ganhar mais um presente divino: a pequena Sakura...

Fazia uma linda manhã de primavera... todos na aldeia estavam contentes, pois hoje à noite seria o batizado da pequena Sakura... que todos acreditavam ser a reencarnação da "Deusa da Lua", pois tinha nascido no dia da Lua Azul... um fenômeno que só acontecia de duzentos em duzentos anos... e conta a lenda que nesse dia viria a terra a criança que salvaria o mundo de toda a maldade e restauraria a paz entre os povos...

Todas as bruxas e magos da aldeia estavam presentes no batizado que seria realizado as margens do lago Kitana, pois todos acreditavam que este lago era sagrado por refletir perfeitamente a imagem da lua...

Abram espaço... deixem - no passar... deixem passar o Mago Clow!... - Disse alguém.  
- Mago Clow! é uma honra ter o senhor aqui... - Disse Nadeshico, com um sorriso.  
- Eu precisava vir... tinha que ver a criança de perto... é um lindo bebê... - Disse ele, segurando a pequena Sakura nos braços. - Que a Grande Deusa esteja sempre com você! Protegendo - a e iluminando seu caminho... - Dizendo estas palavras o Mago Clow a ergueu para cima, o que fez com que todos os presentes aplaudissem aquele momento sublime emocionados...

**_"Eu sou a Grande Mãe, fui a primeira antes de toda a criação,_**

**_Sou a força primitiva, ilimitada e eterna,_**

**_Eu sou a Deusa pura da lua, a senhora de toda a magia..."_**

Muito longe dali, em um castelo muito bonito na China... viviam um rei, uma rainha e quatro princesas além do pequeno príncipe...

Querida irmã! que bom vê - la... - Disse a rainha Yelan ao ver sua irmã chegar.  
- É muito bom vê - la também... - Disse Yerina, abraçando sua querida irmã. - Vim correndo para ver meu pequeno sobrinho... - disse empolgada.  
- Ele está no quarto, vamos até lá... - Disse Yelan.  
- Mas que bebê mais lindo! - disse Yerina ao chegar no quarto e ver o bebê! Qual é o nome dele? - Perguntou.  
- Shoran Li! - Respondeu Yelan. - O futuro rei da China...

De volta ao Japão:

Nadeshico estava ensinando um pouco da arte da feitiçaria paras as meninas da aldeia...

Uma bruxa é o fruto do amor entre a terra e a lua... para nos descobrir - mos bruxa, é necessário primeiro o reconhecimento do poder que trazemos dentro de nós, é preciso estar em completa sintonia com a natureza, e aprender a ama - la e respeitá - la... - Dizia Nadeschico, até sentir uma presença. - Bom crianças por hoje é só, podem ir brincar... - disse Nadeshico, olhando para trás. - Oi amor! - Disse ela com um sorriso.  
- Olá querida... - Disse Fujitaka se aproximando.  
- Você parece meio triste. Já sei... ela não quis te ouvir!... - Disse Nadeshico.

É incrível como você sempre consegue adivinhar... é, ela não quis me ouvir... - disse Fujitaka.  
- Não fique assim querido!... No fim dará tudo certo, se ainda não deu é porque ainda não chegou ao fim... - Disse ela com um sorriso encorajador.  
- Obrigado, por ser tão maravilhosa... - Disse Fujitaka abraçando e em seguida beijando sua mulher com amor.

Perto dali havia um belo mas sombrio castelo, onde vivia uma malvada bruxa chamada Soraya...

Onde está a imcopetente daquela empregada? - Gritava Soraya - Ah, você está ai... ande logo traga meu vestido, e prepare meu banho... rápido, rápido, depressa... - Gritava Soraya, com voz extremamente autoritária.  
- Eu vou o mais rápido que puder senhora, com licença! - Disse a pobre empregada.  
- Com licença senhora! - Disse Ziond, o capataz mais fiel de Soraya.  
- Entre Ziond, então... me trazes boas notícias? - Perguntou.  
- Infelizmente não senhora! - Nasceu uma criança na noite da lua azul... - Respondeu Ziond.  
- O quê? não pode ser!... será que a lenda é verdadeira? Não. não e não!... isso estragaria os meus planos! Ziond, tenho uma missão para você: mate a criança, quero está criança morta! entendeu? - Gritou.  
- Sim minha senhora, cumprirei minha tarefa. - Respondeu Ziond.  
- Espero que sim, pois eu confio em você! - Disse Soraya se subindo as escadas para seu quarto.

Numa bela e aconchegante casa além das montanhas vivia um poderoso e respeitado mago... seu nome era Clow Reed. Estava uma noite muito fria... Clow estava na sala, sentado em sua confortável poltrona, conversando com dois poderosos seres alados criados por ele, acompanhemos a conversa:

Finalmente chegou a minha hora, meus amigos! - disse Clow, que observava a chuva fina que caia intensamente.  
- Chegou a sua hora? como assim mestre? - Perguntou Yue.  
- É chegada a hora de partir... isso se chama morte... - Respondeu Clow, calmamente.  
- Morte? e o que é isso, mestre? - Perguntou Kerberus.  
- É quando deixamos de habitar o corpo físico, e passamos a viver somente no plano astral... - Respondeu Clow.  
- Pois eu não quero que v� mestre! - Disse Yue firmemente.  
- Isso não depende de mim Yue, eu já vivi muito... e é chegada a hora do descanso físico... mas antes de partir, eu tenho que lhes dizer uma coisa! - Depois de uma pequena pausa, Clow continuou: - Vocês terão outro mestre... Clow foi interrompido por Yue...  
- Mas nós não queremos outro mestre! - Disse Yue.  
- Yue, eu sei os sentimentos que você e Kerberos tem por mim, eu também os tenho por vocês, mais isso é muito importante... - Clow continuou. - Kerberos irá escolher o novo mestre das cartas e você Yue... o julgará se ele será digno de ser mestre das cartas...  
- Está bem! - Disse Yue, com a cabeça baixa Se é isso que deseja, mestre... - Ao levantar a cabeça Yue percebe que seu mestre está de olhos fechados... e sente que a morte falada por seu mestre enfim chegou... a única reação de Yue e Kerberos é abaixar suas cabeças para orarem por seu querido mestre...

**_"De repente o tempo parou_**

**_A lágrima correu quente, queimando o rosto pálido_**

**_A mão se estendeu numa súplica e no ar ficou estendida_**

**_Como um adeus..._**

**_E o silêncio reinou em todo o universo..."_**

Neste mesmo na entrada aldeia, todos os moradores estão dormindo tranqüilamente... enquanto isso na floresta estão escondidos Ziond e sua tropa, prontos para atacar...

Preparem - se! ao meu comando começaremos o ataque! - disse Ziond. – Matem todas as crianças!

* * *

**N.A.:** Oi galera!

Bem, comecei a escrever essa fic há 3 anos atrás, e só agora tive "tempo" para publicá - la, espore que gostem!

Bjs!


	2. Adeus, meu amor

**CAPÍTULO – 2 **

**ADEUS, MEU AMOR...**

**_"O amor é como uma estrela a brilhar no universo infinito,_**

**_É algo inexplicável, é o sentimento mais delicado..._**

**_E não há nada mais bonito que o amor_**

**_Vivido entre eu e você."_**

Bem no meio da aldeia, numa bela casa amarela, rodeada de um lindo jardim, moravam a Jovem Nadeshico, seu marido Fujitaka e seus dois filhos Touya e a pequena Sakura... eles estavam dormindo tranqüilamente, quando mais que de repente Nadeshico acorda assustada...

"Ahhhhhhhhh!..." Gritou Nadeshico, sentando prontamente na cama

Nadeshico! O que foi querida? O quê aconteceu? - Perguntou Fujitaka, acordando sobressaltado com o grito de Nadeshico.  
- Eu... eu... eu tive um mau pressentimento, alguma coisa ruim está para acontecer! - Disse ela, ao marido.  
- Calma meu amor... isso deve ter sido somente um pesadelo... Por favor, fique calma! - Pediu Fujitaka, abraçando forte, mas com carinho, sua mulher.

Mas Fujitaka sabe que Nadeshico é uma mulher com grandes poderes e mais: se ela está assustada, é porque algo realmente está para acontecer...

Na floresta, prontos para o ataque, se encontram Ziond e sua tropa...

Atenção, homens! ao meu comando... Atacar!... Ordenou Ziond, já avançando com sua tropa em direção a aldeia... Eu quero a criança, entenderam? A criança... Gritou.

Na aldeia os moradores acordaram assustados com o barulho...

Mas o que está acontecendo, que barulho é esse? Perguntou Fujitaka, indo depressa olhar pela janela. Não acredito... é um ataque! Disse ele, desesperado.  
- Eu sabia... eu senti... murmurou Nadeshico, como para si mesma.  
- Por favor querida, fique calma! Agora precisamos fazer alguma coisa... Antes que machuquem alguém! Disse Fujitaka, se vestindo apressadamente. Vá ficar com Touya e Sakura, Nadeshico, cuide deles, proteja - os...  
- O que você vai fazer? Perguntou ela com medo.  
- Vou tentar ajudar o povo... Respondeu ele.

Quando Fujitaka já se dirigia para a porta, Nadeshico, gritou:

Espere!

O que foi? – Perguntou preocupado.

Eu amo você! E aconteça o que acontecer... estarei sempre ao seu lado! – Disse Nadeshico, abraçando – o desesperadamente. – Agora, tome cuidado... por favor! – Pediu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu também amo você! E tomarei cuidado, não se preocupe... Disse ele, indo para fora da casa, mas antes parou para olhar mais uma vez, para o grande amor de sua vida. Ele só não sabia que aquela seria a última vez que olharia para ela...

Na aldeia o tumulto se formara, pessoas desesperadas correndo de um lado para o outro, os magos da aldeia tentaram usar seus poderes.. mas ficaram com medo de machucar algum inocente, enquanto Fujitaka tentava ajudar as pessoas, Ziond invadiu sua casa onde estavam Nadeshico e seus filhos Touya e Sakura...

O que você quer aqui? Gritou Nadeshico, assustada e abraçada a seus filhos.  
- Eu quero a criança! Ziond respondeu secamente. – Saia da frente, Mulher!  
- Não! minha filha, nunca! Gritou ela.  
- Você não tem escolha... Disse ele.  
- É o que veremos! Gritou Nadeshico, fazendo um movimento com as mãos, murmurando algumas palavras em uma linguagem desconhecida, fez surgir uma névoa que tampou a visão de Ziond. Então virou – se para Touya e disse: Touya... escute, querido: pegue sua irmã e fuja para a floresta dos espíritos... lá ninguém poderá machucar vocês... Pediu ela, entregando Sakura para Touya.  
- Mas mamãe... e você? Perguntou o garoto, com lágrimas nos olhos e voz trêmula.  
- Eu ficarei bem, filho... e lembre - se que eu amo você... Disse ela, dando um beijo na testa dele e em seguida em Sakura. Agora vá e proteja sua irmã... Disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos vendo os dois se distanciarem.  
- O que você fez? eu preciso da criança... Gritou Ziond, tentando ver através da névoa.  
- Só passando por cima de mim... Gritou Nadeshico, se pondo na frente do vilão.  
- Isso não será problema... disse ele, com sua espada na mão indo em direção a Nadeshico e dando - lhe um golpe certeiro em seu coração...  
- Ahhhhhh!

Seu grito foi ouvido... mais do que isso... ele foi sentido por seu marido e seu filho...

Nadeshico... Não! Gritou Fujitaka, correndo para sua casa... Nadeshico? Oh não... não meu amor... não faz isso comigo! disse Fujitaka chorando e pegando sua mulher nos braços... – Por favor... Não me deixe!  
- Meu amor... eu... te amo... cuide de... nossos filhos... Nadeshico, conseguiu murmurar antes de fechar para sempre seus belos olhos.  
- Nãââooooooooo!... Gritou Fujitaka em desespero.

**_"Perdi meu amor, meu coração bateu forte..._**

**_Mas ele ainda existe dentro de mim..._**

**_Por isso choro lágrimas de tristeza..._**

**_Pois não te tenho mais..."_**

Nesse mesmo momento, Ziond já havia pego seu cavalo e corria atrás de Touya, que segurava fortemente a pequena Sakura em seus braços... quando Ziond estava quase o alcançando.

Touya conseguiu entrar na floresta dos espíritos... Ziond então, parou seu cavalo, pois ele sabe que na floresta dos espíritos só pode entrar aqueles que possuem poderes mágicos, e ele era apenas uma pessoa comum. Amaldiçoou sua sorte, pois a única coisa que poderia fazer agora, era esperar...

Uma hora você vai ter que sair dai moleque, e eu vou estar bem aqui te esperando... Disse ele, com sua espada na mão...

Chegando na floresta, Touya vê muitos espíritos. Ele não sente medo, pois já vê espíritos há muito tempo, um desses espíritos vem falar com ele...

Olá, criança! o que você faz aqui? Você está perdido? Perguntou, uma bela mulher envolta de uma luz dourada.  
- Preciso de ajuda... os homens maus querem pegar minha irmã... Disse o menino, com voz chorosa.  
- Fique calmo criança... não vamos permitir isso! Disse o espirito, percebendo o grande poder que emanava daquele bebê, que choramingava nos braços do menino.

De repente os galhos das árvores começaram a balançar com força. O vento estava muito forte, Ziond se perguntava o que devia estar acontecendo dentro daquela floresta, já havia escutado várias histórias sobre aquele lugar, várias delas chegavam a ser horripilantes. Quando ele olha em direção da floresta, vê muitos pássaros vindo em sua direção, a reação dele é imediata: pegar seu cavalo e correr para se salvar, deixando o caminho livre para Touya...

Muito obrigado! Agradeceu Touya.  
- Vá em paz criança... Disse a bela mulher.

Touya, então, seguiu seu caminho de volta a sua aldeia, chegando lá...

Pai... Touya murmurou, ao ver seu pai sentado ao pé de uma árvore.  
- Filho... eu... eu...tenho que te dizer uma coisa... Tentava dizer Fujitaka, com a voz embargada.  
- Mamãe se foi... não é! Sussurrou o menino, com lágrimas escorregando pelo seu rosto.  
- Sim, filho... infelizmente sim... Disse Fujitaka, sem conseguir esconder sua dor, e também deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livres por seu rosto.

Os dois se abraçam a pequena Sakura, e ficam ali por um tempo...

**_"Haja o que houver estaremos unidos,_**

**_Pois no amor não existe fronteiras,_**

**_Vidas não são separadas,_**

**_Vidas são unidas pelo amor mais sublime e verdadeiro..."_**


End file.
